globalagendafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Global Agenda Wiki
Pretty good site, keep it up. Should try to advertise it more. And recruit an active US admin. And have admins view the forum more. And change the Current events page to Events, or update the current events page. And plan contests better.( Never suddenly cancel one ) And all suggestion pages need to be checked. Chat! You should add link to the fan-chat under fansites! http://webchat.armchairs.be/?channels=GA It's on irc.arloria.net at #GA --Plantgirl 03:09, December 26, 2009 (UTC) The colors on the main page make my eyes hurt. --Gwjunkie 17:07, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Navbox For some reason this wiki on wikia really doesn't like navboxes *It doesn't stretch the entire page *A Template link is stuck up the top left if you have a header *Subgroups don't work, although they do on other wikia wikis Nakid 01:38, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Outdated/Broken Info * Link to forums does not work, this should be fixed if they are to be used. * Agency/Agencies page should be redone as a disambiguation, with linking to pages with specifics. DeVilDeMonde 10:25, October 08, 2010 (UTC) Questions The site is pretty sweet, I'm not gonig to lie. All I've done so far (as of posting this message) is tweak the Flair posts (although I logged out and forgot to log back in on my last tweak). However, I have a few questions: -Can we please restructure the upper navigation bar? The listed tabs don't cover glaringly obvious information, like crafting, quests, etc. Instead, we need to have the user search. Also, Weapons should change to Equipment so then we have Weapons, Armor, Dye, Crafting, Pets, etc., and then do sub-categories from there (well, this is more of an example, but this one kind of bugged me...no offense!). -For that matter, could we restructure the front page a bit? It seems to have a lot of space under-utilized and having to compete with the ads on-page. -How do I go about getting the screenshots from in-game? Just want to help fill in some blanks is all. Thats all I can think of right now, I've been up all night flicking through the content here and trying to remember how to write in HTML and such, so I'm sure I'll have more to come. Tanks for your time! -LordFraggington, Leader of DarkWatch and GA Wiki Wannabe Editor Admin Adoption I'm currently petitioning for adoption of this wiki to help clean-up the locked areas and bring it up to date. Anyone who is active here, please express your feedback on this :) Orange&Blue 17:00, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Sand spiders Why is there no list of the enemies in the wiki? Maybe we should start to list them? Can't seem to know where I can kill these sand spiders. :P ArgusTangentti 20:21, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Banner too long on SmartPhones On SmartPhones, the portal list in the banner is off the screen to the right. Very difficult to navigate. And most people may not even see it. Perhaps better to move down below the welcome message. HOw THE HELL DO YOU TALK!!! y